1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a memory device and an operating method for the same and more particularly to a memory array and an operating method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in semiconductor technology, electronic elements are kept being miniaturized, such that electronic products possess more and more functions when the size remains unchanged or become even smaller. As there are more and more information to be processed, the demand for the memory having larger capacity but smaller size is ever increasing.
Currently, the read-write memory stores data by means of a transistor structure assisted by a memory cell. However, the technology for manufacturing such memory has come to a bottleneck in terms of scalability. Therefore, more advanced memory structures, such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), and resistive random access memory (RRAM), conductive bridging RAM (CBRAM) and so on are presented.
However, currently, there is still need to improve an operating efficiency of a memory device.